Futari Dake Monogatari
by Kamijou Konata
Summary: Just when did Kisa Shouta become dumb in editing stories? Yukina Kou pointed out when.


**Title: **Futari Dake Monogatari (_A Tale About Us_)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Yukina Kou + Kisa Shouta  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi - Kisa Shouta no Baai_ is owned by Nakamura Shungiku-sensei. But this fiction is mine XD  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A 30-year-old newbie like Kisa is unaware of that fairy tale-like colorful life ahead of him and still doubted himself.  
><strong>Note:<strong> Most parts would sound like a Kisa monologue.

**EDIT:** MWAHAHA the first review for this story hurt my pure innocent heart xDD But anyway, I consulted a friend to help me edit this. I'm kinda busy these days, can't focus on editing my stories alone. But I will edit them all. Someday. :D

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" High and mighty, 30-year-old Kisa Shouta had to greet everyone in an energetic tone to hide his sleepiness.<p>

Young editor-in-chief Takano Masamune shot him a think-about-it glare. "It's already afternoon. I need the storyboard now."

"H-HUH?" Shouta's grunt was genuinely innocent. "Morimoto-san hasn't—?" Immediately, he grabbed the desk phone and dialed a number. "I told her it should be here by now! Hasn't she faxed anything?"

Hatori, one of the heartthrobs of the Emerald team, was the one who answered. "Only Yoshikawa and Ichinose sent their storyboards."

Another co-editor and the newest addition to the office Onodera Ritsu reacted as well. "W-What? Geez, you should have informed us earlier, Hatori-san!"

"Tori, you meanie! Aww, this is lame—" Within a second his raging voice volumed down and shifted into a sweet pleading one. "This is Kisa from Marukawa Publishing; can I speak to Morimoto-san please?"

_This was an everyday life for the ordinary human being named Kisa Shouta, thirty years old (believe me, it's not a joke. Wanna see my driver's license?) and one of the active editors of Marukawa Publishing's Monthly Emerald. No promotion, no salary increase - just more pressure and more headache since the book I was in-charge to had made itself into the anime industry. Although it had leveled up, I remained as ordinary as usual._

"Oi, I'll reject this kind of storyboard. Are you in grade school? This is illogical—"

_Ah. There went our pride Takano scolding his author's childish storyboard. He really was an outstanding person. Seeing him fired up like that motivated me to do my job better._

"Okay, I'll send you the complete list—"

_That's Mino Kanade, busy on his phone. We'd been co-workers but I hadn't seen him so distressed. He just kept smiling. Wow... that made me wonder, was he human?_

"Takano-san, the printing department called for the third time today—"

_If there were a person who could stand all the stress and hard work inside this death chamber aside from the editor-in-chief, that was Hatori. His author's story had become an anime much earlier than mine but he had kept that cool bachelor look image. I just wondered how he scolded Yoshikawa... I mean, Yoshino-sensei when he demanded for the storyboards._

"You hear that, Onodera? Call the morons in the printing department back and tell them the good news. It's _your_ job, isn't it?"

"You don't have to say that twice, Takano-san. I know my job so shut up and leave this task to me!"

_Whoah. Ricchan had become more aggressive in the past few days. Well, he had the most difficult work among us: a newbie editor with his series on good sale but still learning about editing and a coordinator to the printing department. I used to do that job so I knew all the shocking torture... but Ricchan handled both of his work in sync and perfection._

_... and all I did was to complain... and compare myself to them. Just when would I stop acting like a hopeless moron? But GAH! Who cares anyway? I always did my best, that's all that mattered now. All I had to do was to work, work and work harder._

_Well... I even struggled with my personal life._

_Dating someone whose nine years younger but more experienced than me and... super gorgeous... all I that I felt was insecurity. Doubt._

_Like... this kind of fairy tale didn't suit my reality... at all._

* * *

><p>Through Kisa's cute heights and slouching walk, 21-year-old Yukina Kou immediately recognized his lover, despite the amount of people around them. He happily waved his hand and yelled, "Kisa-saaaaaaaan!" energetically. Shouta turned around to greet his lover back. Yukina blinked, then touched Kisa's face gently. "Oh my. Kisa-san's big beautiful eyes have gone so small and lifeless. Your work hasn't treating you fairly, has it?"<p>

"It's all natural for working adults to be exhausted, what can I possibly do? Besides, these hard-headed authors have been a pain in the neck recently. Don't they know the hardship they cause us every time they're damn delayed?"

"Aww. I have no idea about the striking stress in your office but I do feel the pain." Yukina held Shouta's hand. The latter's face flushed. "Let's go home immediately, so I can make you a hot cup of coffee."

* * *

><p>Even before they could properly close the door, Yukina abruptly kissed Kisa's lips hungrily and possessively. Shouta could only moan between their mouths attached to one another. The younger man pulled back from the kiss, assured that he had finally locked the door before he scooped Shouta's body and carried him to bed.<p>

That was the effect of having no enough time for dates and romances. Kisa was dead serious in the editorial department while Yukina was managing his time by going to school in the morning and doing work shifts after classes. They would only meet somewhere to go home together at night. There came a point that they couldn't see each other's faces for two or three days or more whenever Shouta had overnights in the office. They had no official date nor special time to spend together— everything was like that for months already. If Yukina was that aggressive, eager and aroused, Shouta had to wonder no more. He felt the same anyway.

Anywhere that Yukina touched, Kisa could feel a current that led him nowhere but to ecstasy— an amorous paradise he'd been wanting to feel every time he missed Yukina's passionate touches. Those dainty lips that could make him melt in an instant. Those sturdy arms that could lift his small lithe body as Yukina penetrated his entrance. That gorgeous face— an angelic visage of an ideal celestial prince— that he once thought only existed in childhood fairy tales and story books.

_I was a proud shoujo manga editor; good in my field but actually I couldn't even edit my OWN story._

"Y-Yukina... Oh, Yukina!" Shouta couldn't hold back anymore. That ache he'd been enduring for weeks was about to break free. "I'm... Ohhh.. Yukina..."

The younger man leaned down to claimed Shouta's hungry lips as he accelerated his thrusts against the small man. "Like this, Kisa-san?"

His silky voice seduced Kisa more that the editor bit his lip.

Shouta's eyes were pleading; though his mouth couldn't put it into words, he wanted more of it. Reading that unvoiced request, Yukina kissed his lips once more. The older man wrapped his arms around Yukina's silken damp shoulders.

_If only I could, I would extend this scene until eternity..._

Kisa blushed furiously as his ears listened to Yukina's steady heartbeat. His head rested on the top of the younger man's chest, spending more time awake before they could retire that day.

"Are you... still awake, Kisa-san?" It was almost a whisper.

Yukina sounded like he's still aroused; Kisa's eyes shuddered. "Y-Yeah."

"You should be sleeping already. You've been working for days so you should pay yourself some relaxation—" To be honest, having him this close was already relaxing, Shouta thought to himself. "— Or you still want me to fix you some coffee?"

"No." Shouta closed his eyes and nuzzled closer to his young lover. "No coffee needed."

Yukina noticed that Kisa wanted more intimate moments like what they were having. Soon enough his body twisted on his side so he could trap Shouta inside his arms. "Is this enough?"

The older man couldn't answer anymore - sleepiness and bliss had forbidden his eyes to open.

_If only I could..._

* * *

><p>It was already ten in the morning when Shouta finally freed from a deep sleep. For the record, that was the longest rest he had; he never realized that he was smiling a bit. Good thing it was Sunday and he miraculously finished his paperworks the previous day so he'd expect no raging hellish phone calls from anyone. Finally. He smelled something good that made his sat up.<p>

"Good morning, Kisa-san!"

Kisa slightly avoided direct vision at Yukina— the prince-like was shining, complete with stars and comets. Like a celestial being came down on Earth to greet him. He was reminded of the latest chapter he edited. It was unexpectedly the same. Gorgeous.

"I got so hungry so I cooked early, for five persons."

"Y-You can eat that much?" Shouta reached for his shirt littered on the floor. "You were so aggressive last night."

"You think so too?" Yukina laughed. Kisa blushed. "But I think I really truly definitely missed you, that when I finally had you all to myself again, I didn't hold back anymore. Did I overdo it? Were you hurt somewhere?"

'Ass' could be the best possible answer but Shouta kept it to himself. "Not really. Don't worry about me. But yeah. I never knew that sex would make me so hungry like this. Wait, we didn't eat ANYTHING last night, baka!"

Yukina continued stirring the fried rice. "But I did eat you up, right, Kisa-san?"

The smaller man's brows met as his cheeks smoked with blushes. "M-Meanie!"

Hearing Yukina wonderfully laughing before him was a memory Shouta would be remembering once their love story went back on hiatus.

"I'm so happy, though. At last we have spent a wonderful night together." Yukina said it in his normal tone but still Shouta found it sexy.

The editor looked down a bit. "Y-Yeah. At least I finally found myself deserving to have some break."

The college student sprinkled some salt on the pan. "Deserving? Don't be mean to yourself. Of course everyone do deserve some rest after their hard work."

Kisa rested his chin over his folded arm. "You really think so? Yeah... maybe you're right. After all, I'm just an ordinary person, with an ordinary job and an ordinary salary, and for me to have an ordinary rest day is just... ordinary." He idly scratched his head and reached for his bag. He might forgot something; it'd be a hellish Monday if he didn't track his work well. He pulled out his record book and randomly flipped the pages while mumbling.

The editor didn't notice but Yukina slightly glanced at him— eyes filled with either wary, concern or uneasiness. The older man said a lot of sarcastic points about himself and the prince didn't like that much. He faked a laugh. "Kisa-san! You sound so weird. Stop punishing yourself. Stop using sarca— Oh! I almost forgot." He turned the burner off and hopped going to the table. "It's Sunday and you're free today, right?"

"Uh-huh. Y-You, too, right?"

Another shining smile from the gallant prince showcased. "Actually, I got a pair of ticket to the amusement park—"

_And even if I declined for so many times (believe me, I fought for my right to refuse), there I was, standing before the gates of the amusement park. Wonderful._

"Isn't this great, Kisa-san?" Yukina exclaimed with his hands on his hips.

Shouta glared up at the younger man."Two men happily walking hand-in-hand in an embarrassing place. On top of that, with a 30-year-old! What are we, kindergarten pupils!"

Yukina blinked. "Kisa-san, you've been editing great shoujo manga titles, you should know about it."

"K-Know about what?"

The college student grinned. "The pinkness of that fluffy jumpy feeling the heroine and her love interest share when they go together in an amusement park. Besides, this place is not restricted to even 60-year-old's so it's still okay."

_You were comparing my life to that fluffiness over someone else's imagination! What were you, a child filled with retarded ideas? How could you think of those things like everything's just a play thing to you? You didn't take things seriously. Now I started to wonder how did I ever get attracted to you._

_But - no reason mattered. You were a special person, Yukina. I knew that you were._

They spent playing and strolling the whole afternoon. It was evident that Yukina enjoyed each and every minute he had with Kisa by his side - that angelic face of a prince with a child's pure heart displayed how much he treasured even the every second of that special day. Silently, Shouta watched how his prince charming behaved like a kid that had experienced outdoor play for the first time in his life. For sure he'd equally cherish that unusual date for it would probably take ages again before they could spend another quality time together.

At the end of the day, they took a break at the bay and watched how the city gradually twinkled with lights that started to open one by one. Shouta had set his eyes afar; glowing with the reflections of light on the water. If they had spent the whole day in his apartment, he would eventually get bored and end up calling his authors to remind them about storyboards and manuscripts. He would end up chatting with Onodera, Hatori and Mino about office works. In the end, he would think of work over Yukina Kou and that was what Yukina indirectly forbade him to do.

So he, Kisa Shouta himself, was included in the reasons why they had seldom intimate romantic moments, huh?

_With that comparison I'd been doing between me and my colleagues, I'd been focused on my work and had been gung ho about it, while I unintentionally put my relationship with Yukina behind me. He must be hurt with what I'd been doing._

_I was a proud shoujo manga editor, good in editing and fixing other people's stories but now I discovered... I actually_ SUCKED _in editing my own. This was the worst; Takano-san would reject this kind of storyboard._

Sturdy arms wrapped around him from behind, and Kisa's face flushed as Yukina's heat transferred to his body; his masculine frangrance only increased Shouta's desire to be taken by the man he loved so much for one more time, even at that moment.

"I've been yearning for this, Kisa-san— you and I alone somewhere far away from anything... and anyone. Just you and me under the stars that wrote our destiny and brought us together. You can call this day... something _not_ ordinary now, can't you?" Shouta couldn't explain but he felt something inside him after Yukina spoke that phrase. As if... Yukina wanted to point out a thing but he couldn't decipher it yet. Yukina continued, "You haven't realized it yet Kisa-san; you are special."

_H-How..._ Shouta grunted. _How in the world could you possibly say those things like that? I didn't even find myself special... but you..._

"You don't have to compare yourself to anyone. Humans are designed to be different from one another. You are special in a way your light shines identical to no one. You're a special star shining in this sky called life. You'll not realize it but someone else will. In this case, I'm glad that it's_ me_."

_All those words... I thought they could only exist in dreams, fairy tales and story books. I thought only manga artists, writers, manga and literature editors could create such powerful words that can drive their readers to tears. But... by just listening to these words from a person not professionally trained to come up such, I found myself cringing and crying, inside his arms. He had read my thoughts. Maybe this was the very reason why you were special, Yukina._

Yukina continued caressing Shouta's soft hair, comforting him a process. Without hesitation, he leaned down to whisper, "I love you, Kisa-san."

_If ever I would see this as a manga panel, there would be shooting stars painting the velvet sky with our silhouettes united as one. This was it: _the maiden bomb_! And I just exploded with bliss as he pulled me closer to him, until I could feel his hardness. This man, who pampered me with his warm embrace and showered me with pure love and affection— I loved him so much._

_I might suck at editing this story but he had began working through it, like an editor-in-chief to the rescue. This was quite better. Let's start editing this story then: a tale where only you and I existed. Our love story._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have just read Kisa Shouta no Baai when I wrote this that's why it's like this XD OH I love this pairing so much! :D Coming up: an Egoist story, Yukina Kou's side-story and The Melancholy of Yoshino Chiaki xDD

**A hot tip:** Listen to Sekaiichi Hatsukoi 2's opening theme. :D


End file.
